One more time
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Natalie, is tired of Rex moping around  because of Adrianna. She calls one of  their  friends from NYC. In hopes of  cheering Rex up, how will Adrianna react?
1. Chapter 1

A thing of the past…

Disclaimer- I own nothing from OLTL- Jennifer is my own person.

Natalie gets tired of Rex feeling sorry for him, so she calls in a back up girl from NY, the very first girl he loved. Jennifer Lyons

"Listen, you can't tell him that I called you. I'm just tired of him moaning about his ex, it is worse than when I thought Christian died."

" Natalie, no worries, honey look if Rex needs a pick me up I can do that, remember when I took that Popsicle from him was he was four…. He ripped it out of my hands and cried like a baby. He ran away when Roxy asked him what he did, made him kiss my cheek. Hey hang on I think the picture you said you were sending is coming through…"

Natalie sat quietly while the girl on the other end of her cell phone, checked her email, Natalie has sent a newer picture to Jenn of her brother.

Natalie chuckled " I know, he works out now, so Jennifer, are you interested in coming down and cheering up my poor brother?"

"Hmmm, let me think about it…."

A knock at Natalie's door startled her, she started to laugh, as she stood up to see who was on the other side of the large oak door. She knew her best friend pretty, well; the woman could balance a laptop, a cell-phone, and a coffee while standing up. Natalie was right, as she opened, to find a woman balancing a small laptop, a cop of coffee and she upgraded to a blue-tooth in her ear.

" Oh my God Lyons, what the hell are you doing here, I sent that email last night?" Natalie laughed, as she stepped aside to let her long time friend in.

" Well, the minute you started telling me about Rex's problems, last week I did some thinking and then well last night I received this hot picture of Rex. I had to look twice before deciding to get in my car with no cloths, no money, nothing but my laptop, coffee and cell phone."

Natalie stared at her friend in disbelief "What? No money, no clothes, what were you thinking Jenn? Do you even have a plan?"

" Well, I figured that we would go shopping at least for a little, bit and don't worry about my money problems, I can have Jack just wire me some by tonight, for now, say hello to my little friend. AS for a plan, we are going to dinner tonight."

Jenn placed her things on top of Natalie's desk; she looked around the room, and smiled " So where is the best place to stay for a few nights, just until I find some place a little more permanent."

" You can stay here at with me as long as you like, I'm sure my mom won't mind at all..."

"Won't mind what honey?" Vikki asked as she picked up her car keys, she looked at her daughter and the girl standing next to her, they looked very similar , almost like sisters, same height, same face , same hair color.

" I'm sorry , where are my manners ?" Vikki stuck out her hand to Jennifer" Hello, I'm Natalie's mom Vikki Davidson, how are you?",

"Good, I'm Jennifer Lyons, Jack Lyons daughter, and Natalie's best friend " she shook Vikki's hand .

" Lyons? Lyons, as in the writer Jack Lyons?"

" Yes , that is my pop. Jack, anyway Natalie needed my help with a brotherly problem and I was hoping to be able to stay here until I find some place else to stay, like a hotel" Jenn explained.

Natalie , gave her mother a hopefully ,pleading look. Vikki smiled "Sure , why not , Natalie , what problem do you have with Rex?"

" Oh , it isn't a problem, really I just figured , he would like to see Jenn" Natalie saw the look her mom gave her. " Anyway I will show Jenn where she can sleep and we will talk later " Natalie kissed her mom's cheek ,then pulled her friend up the stairs .

Vikki wondered silently to herself , what her daughter was up to, she was a good kid , now but some times Vikki wondered ,when that kid that first came into town would rear her ugly head. She couldn't worry about it right now , she was on her way t o see her other daughter , who tomorrow was going to be coming home. Upstairs , Natalie , placed her friends things on the bed , Jennifer was looking around the room, it was a lot bigger than her room at her house. Her father never believe in large houses, after her mom passed , her dad sold plenty of stories to build a family house. Granted she did have homes all over the place , but nothing huge.

" So Natalie, is this your sister , you've been telling me about ?" Jenn asked picking up a picture of Jessica.

" Yep, that is Jessica , she is coming home tomorrow some time , believe me she won't mind you coming here to live for a while. So what do you want to do first?"

" Eat , I'm starved ,where is your kitchen? "

Natalie laughed " We don't cook here , but feel free to use the kitchen , come on I'll take you to my ex husbands mother's diner."

Natalie led Jenn down the stairs , she was in time to see her brother strolling through the front door. She stopped quickly ,causing Jenn to push her a step down.

Rex looked up at the two girls on the stairs , he had come over t o hang out with Natalie , but some one else caught his eye. Someone that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

" Hey , Nat where are you going ? I though we were going to hang and watch a cheesy movie this afternoon."

" Rex, um yea , we were but look who came to visit for a little while? I called her a few days ago and she came right over here."

Rex looked over at the woman who stepped out from behind Natalie " Look, why don't we just order take out , go to where ever you watch TV in this house , pop a bottle of something and it will be like old times . I can go shopping tomorrow. What do you say Rex?"

Natalie shrugged as if it was fine with her , she walked into the kitchen to get out the take out menus that she and Vikki kept in the drawer of the knife chest. When Jessica first became sick . Jenn smiled at Rex ,trying to keep the first reaction not to show through.

" So Rex, how have you been ?"

" Good, I'm an private investigator now, how bout you? Are you still writing like your dad?

" Yes, as a matter of fact I'm working on a novel now, maybe you'll want to take a look at it later. Alright Bossom ,what kind of chick flick did you bring over?"

" You know me so well Jenn" Rex chuckled. He silently admitted to himself that she looked like she was doing well and looked great. He looked down at the movie he had in his hand . He lifted his hand up and Jenn laughed " When Harry met Sally ? wow , who are you brooding over?"

Before he could answer Natalie came back into the living room " Her name is Adrianna, she is dating Tate Harmon."

Jenn's eyes widened "As in the baseball player Tate?"

" Yea , that one , but there is something that doesn't seem right about him" Rex piped in. Natalie rolled her eyes at her brother .

"Rex, we are not going to talk about this right now, so Chinese, or Mexican ?"

"Both" Jenn said, when it came to food , picky she was not.

"Alright Rex, set the VCR up . I don't know why you just won't buy the DVD, I'll call for the food , Jenn you man the drinks, everything is over there , blender is in the kitchen , I'll show you." As Natalie started t o walk away from him, Rex ,grabbed her arm and pulled her closer . He leaned into whisper in her ear.

" Natalie , nice try ,but I love Adrainna , this isn't going to work". He let go of his sister's arm and kissed her cheek, before heading off to do his job of manning the VCR. Jenn followed Natalie back into the kitchen.

"What was that all about Nat."

"Oh he just said nice try , but I saw him look at you all glad to see you ,so use that"

" Nat , look at who you are talking to ,he'll be putty in my hand when I'm done, I just have to make sure I don't get too close" Jenn muttered under her breath. Natalie looked over at her friend , she knew Jenn had lingering feelings for her brother , she just hoped she hadn't made a mistake calling her.

"Ladies the movie is ready" Rex called from the living room.

A minute later the girls joined Rex with mixed drinks, they snuggled next together and Rex hit the play button.

I'm hoping you at least liked part of this….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- thanks to those who decided to read this thank you

Disclaimer-I in no way shape or form have anything to do with OLTL

"Well Jess, I don't see any reason why you can't go home tomorrow. I'm sure we will be glad to see you leave."

"Don't worry, I'll be glad to leave."

Dr. Mcbain chuckled as Jess winked at him. The door to her room opened, revealing her mom. Michael, hung the clipboard back into her bed, he nodded as Vikki strolled by him to go to her daughters side.

"Hi mom."

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

" Good, a little bit anxious, to get out of here, to go home with Nash, to see my baby. I hate hospitals."

"After this stint, I don't blame you, are you sure you don't want to stay with me for a little while. Even with Natalie's friend, there is still plenty of room"

Jess shook her heard as if she had heard wrong "Wait, Natalie's what?"

" Um a Jennifer Lyons, the author Jack Lyons daughter. I guess, she and Natalie grew up together and Natalie invited her to stay for a few days to cheer poor Rex up."

"Wait, mom why does Rex need cheering, up what happened to Adrianna?" Jessica asked her mom completely confused.

"Well darling, Adrianna, started hanging around that Tate Harmon and Rex found out a few things that upset the young man, of course Rex tried to tell Adrianna but she broke up with him. So Rex is pretty upset. Natalie thought it a good idea to invite this girl, because I'm guessing Rex and she were a n item back in NYC."

Jessica chuckled, "Maybe I should stay here." Vikki let out a little chuckle, before Paige walked into the room, followed by Bo.

"Hi Uncle Bo, Paige, what brings you here?"

" I was just coming here to say goodbye to my favorite patient, your uncle here was stopping to see Vikki about Tate's father. Jessica, you should be fine now but if you have anything that is bothering you feel free to come back and we will check you out again."

Jessica smiled at Paige as, Paige left the room. In a few hours, she would be a free woman so to speak; she would be able to hold her little girl once more. Plus start the life she and Nash wanted to start.

Vikki looked at Bo with a puzzled expression on her face " Bo, what do you need to ask me about Tate's father, I thought he was the one who started all those fires."

"Well, I thought he was too, but at his hearing, he readily took the rap for the fires, but never said why. If he was involved with the O.P.P. wouldn't he be gloating over the things he has done?"

" Do you think that he is covering for some one else, maybe Tate, himself. Bo, that can't be I met Tate. He seems like a very nice man and he really likes Adrianna. Why would he date her if he was a white supremacy kind of man?"

Bo looked uneasily around the room, he didn't want to tell Vikki, that he was pretty sure Tate's father was innocent and that Tate was the one guilty, he had to catch him in the act.

"I don't know Vikki, but I will be the first one to let you know, Jess, you take care of yourself okay, I'll see you later."

Jessica shook her head as she watched her uncle leave the room " Mom, you don't think that it is Tate doing all those hate crimes. Nash and I met him so did Antonio and he was very pleasant "

"Well honey, look at Natalie, when she first got her we all thought she was no good, but she came round and is a very nice woman to be around. Anyway lets not talk about this, I brought a movie that I thought we could watch, what do you think about Nicholas Cage."

Jessica smiled at the movie her mother was holding up, she patted the next to her and asked a passing nurse to put the movie on for them. Vikki leaned closer and kissed her daughters head but her thoughts couldn't help but to go back to Tate Harmon.


	3. Chapter 3

One more time – chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews I'm hoping to give you what you want. If I don't let me know.

Disclaimer- I own nothing from OLTL

"And so after 3 months we got married"

"Um 12 years and 3 months "Sally interrupted.

Natalie looked over at her brother and her friend, the sight made her smile. Rex had his head on her shoulder, and had a content look on his face. Natalie reached over to pick up the remote to stop the movie.

" Okay now what guys, since I have nothing to do we can go shopping or we can go to a bar and have a few cocktails or we can go to the hotel and pretend like we are important people . I'm sure Asa won't mind and Renee would love to see you Rex."

Rex looked up at his sister "Hmmm looks like you guys have a big night that you have to plan, so I will go home and that way I won't be bringing you guys down. Jenn" he patted her leg "It was great to see you I'm sure I'll see you around some time. " Rex stood up and head towards the door, when Natalie stopped him.

" Rex, wait why don't you and Jenn go out , I'm taking her shopping tomorrow and you are going to find Todd in a few days so I thought you'd like to spend time with her . "

Jenn stood up and stared at Rex, she tried to pull her eyes away but found it was a little more difficult than she was letting on. She smiled at him.

"Yes I think, we should go out I mean from what I remember you are a light weight"

"I am not a light weight; I've built my tolerance up and can drink you under the table now. You know I'll be back later we will go out for a while. Natalie thanks for the dinner and I'll call you later. Jenn, do you think that you can find some thing to wear in Nat's closet and be ready in an hour?"

"I think so."

Natalie could hardly contain the smile that was on her face as Jenn went up the stairs to the spare bedroom, as Rex walked over to the door.

"Natalie, not a word, and I k now what you are trying to do, but it is not going to work. I love Adrianna"

Natalie gave him a innocent look, " Rex, I'm not trying to do anything ,Jenn called me out of the blue and said she needed a place to write her next book I told her she could come here. If you have a problem with it, it is not my problem" Natalie kissed his cheek as he walked out the door. She watched until he was in his car, then she sprinted up the stairs to the spare bed room where Jenn was getting out of the bathroom.

"So, what did you think?" Natalie asked excitedly.

"Rex hasn't changed a bit, but why did you insist that we go out tonight?"

"Because I know for a fact that Adrianna and Tate will be at the bar, tonight is her premiere for a new line. I'm going later but I thought that if she saw Rex with you it would be good for him. Now come on, what size are you an 8 or 10?"

Jenn watched quietly as Natalie went threw her closet and pulled out a black tank top that looked a lot like a corset, and a pair of jeans. It scared her a little at the lengths Natalie was going to take care of Rex, when not so long ago Natalie was this hateful, vengeful person. Jenn guessed Vikki Davidson did some good for her friend.

"So, try this outfit on I'm sure it will look great, I'll help you with the make-up and hair" Jenn glared at her friend "Or not I'll leave you alone to get dressed."

Natalie closed the door behind her. Natalie prayed that her plan would work.


End file.
